My invention described herein relates to significant improvements for rotary exercise devices. An exemplary prior art rotary exercise device is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,047.
The present invention provides the advantages of the treadwheel or mill wheel type exercise device while enabling novice runners, elderly runners, and anyone with balance problems to use the treadwheel device for promoting overall cardiovascular and pulmonary fitness. The invention also enhances sprint performance.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a safety harness is worn by the user and attached to an overhead horizontal beam. This harness ensures that the user does not fall within or fall out of the rotating exercise wheel should the user lose his balance while exercising. Other embodiments include safety rails for novices and physically challenged users.
The preferred embodiments of the invention further incorporate a wireless handheld controller in the form of a baton. A control button on this baton permits the user to control an electromagnetic brake to provide a selected amount of resistance to the treadwheel to selectively increase or decrease the drag on the treadwheel or to cause it to brake to a stop.
In another embodiment, the safety harness is used to simulate gravity in an outer space environment. In this embodiment, the vest garment is strapped below the bottom of the safety harness to the hull of a space station.
One embodiment of the invention substantially facilitates transporting and shipping by making the exercise wheel in two semi-cylindrical sections. These sections may be easily transported or shipped and quickly and easily assembled on location into a complete treadwheel.